Remember, Remember Me
by Obsidian.Jade.Love
Summary: He was hit with amnesia. Just when their love was perfect.. Now, she has to help him. She wants to be the one to help him get through this. SxS, Sequel
1. Prologue

**Remember, Remember Me**

**A/N: Hey, you guys! I'm back ;))) And I really just want to thank you guys for everything, with the story: Where is the love? It was a great hit for me. I want to thank especially Jason, but without **_**you**_** guys, I wouldn't be making a new story right now. I love you all!**

**PROLOGUE; of Remember, Remember Me**

Hit with something that could change their lives forever. _Her_life especially. As she and her bestfriend mourn for him, while he does not remember a thing. Not knowing who they are. Not knowing about his past. Not knowing about his self..

-

She smiled as he tickled her sides, his hand roaming her body as he tickled her. He earned fits of laughter and giggles, escaping from her tender lips. Her long, pink hair waved dramatically in the air, as she buried her head in the nook of his neck, as some strands of black hair tickled her head. She sighed dreamily as she was put down on the bed.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun." She said giddily. He smiled in return to her.

"Aa." He smiled. He kissed her head softly, as they laced their fingers together, heading downstairs.

As they made their way to the kitchen, the two 20 year olds sat theirselves down at the small table, with either three or for chairs. Sasuke rested his head on laced fingers as he watched his girlfriend bustle busily around the kitchen, preparing dinner.

_Life couldn't get better than this._He thought to himself. He smiled secretly at her back. Sakura turned around, placing steaming food on the table for her and Sasuke. They had both said their thanks, and ate.

As he finished eating, placing his utensils down, he looked across the table, smiling. "Arigato." He said.

She smiled in return.

They both walked into the living room, switching on the TV, watching the late, Saturday Night shows. They sat together on the couch, cuddling with each other, and providing warmth for either one of them. Sakura nuzzled her head deeper into Sasuke's chest, as Sasuke's arms found their way around her slim figure, holding her close to him. He smiled into her hair, as he ran his hands over and over again through her long hair. He took in her scent of strawberries that only _she_ could bear.

A few hours later, when it was in the late, late hours of night, he watched his girlfriend as her chest rose and fall, as she breathed in a soft manner. Her closed hands rested under her cheek, and her lips pursed as they muttered things that were inaudible.

He smiled for the nth time that day. Amazing that he, the human ice cube could actually smile. Sakura had made her way through all the ice, the frozen-ness, the arrogance, and all that came, and poured her warm love into his frozen heart, melting it gradually in a loving way.

And here they are now, not with a doubt to each other's love, and living happily ever _after._

-

Or really, was it? You could say things _would _turn out the way that they expected. Yet, nothing's perfect. You could think that things _are_ perfect, but when you meet reality, that's all gone. _All_ gone.

Now, as she stood in front of the blonde hokage, with a over-sized chest, she could only hold back her tears. Choked sobs managed to escape from her mouth, and the tears that lingered and lined her eyes blurred her vision, as they threatened to fall.

"He has amnesia." Was all that it took. The sobs broke out, the tears poured. She fell down to her knees, as her blonde friend with faint whiskers on his cheek bent down to her, drawing her close to him. He held her, closer and closer until there was no space between them.

His chest was soaked with the bittersweet tears that poured out of those pale jade eyes, that used to be bright with color. He held her close, as her hands cupped her face, her whimpers and sobs continuing. She hit his chest, trying to let the pain all out. Over and over again, she jammed her fist in his well-toned chest.

Yet, as he was getting hit, he could feel how weak her hits were. How all the _strength_ in her was drained. He couldn't help but feel bad for her. His pity, was not what she needed. She needed _him._

She cried and cried until she could no longer bear the pain that was in her. She couldn't help it anymore. She couldn't stand the pain that she had once felt before. She had mourned for so long. And yet, when things couldn't had gotten better, something just had to come and smack her in the face. Letting her fall, and fall, and fall even deeper. Without anyone to catch her at the bottom.

This was it. She was going to reach the bottom. She cried more as she thought of him. How things would be so different in life. How things wouldn't work out the way she had wanted them to. Things had changed, and there's nothing she could do about it. She could try, yes she could, but could she really bear all this pain? All the pain that had once vanished, yet, it came back to taunt her? To ruin her life again?

With all her might, she pounded her fist in his chest again. This caused Naruto to wince, yet, it wasn't as strong. He shook his head mentally.

"Sakura-chan.." He soothed her.

She shook her head. "No! No! No! Sasuke-kun!" She wailed, as she thrashed in his arms.

He held her tighter and closer. With a grip on her, she couldn't move at all. Her arms fell limp, and her eyes shut tight, as more unshed tears were preparing to fall.

The hokage had stared at her closely. Tears coming to her eyes already. Shizune, who stood beside her, cried silently, one hand covering her mouth. The hokage wiped some tears that fell from her eyes, and couldn't bear any longer.

As Sakura's sobs died down, and only silent tears ran down Sakura's pale, porcelain and delicate face, she spoke.

"Sakura." She had said sternly.

"You understand how this had happened right?" She said as she stared at the figure that was on the floor.

Sakura shook her head dumbly. Tsunade's breath hitched in her throat, trying to fight un controlable sobs. She shook her head slightly.

"As I said, it had happened on his mission on the way back. Alongside Shikamaru, and Neji. Luckily, the two weren't hurt bad. Broken bones is all. Anyway, the strange man that had attacked the trio, caught Sasuke in Genjutsu. Sasuke fought back using his Sharingan. It had worked for awhile. Then, as Sasuke's chakra began to die down, he couldn't use the Sharingan much longer. He had to turn it off. And so, he did. The attacker took this as an open chance. He had called several other man, and had began to attack Sasuke. Sasuke took them down easily, but that main man was still up. That man.. He had enough power to beat Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and I put together. It was.. Crazy, as Neji and Shikamaru had stated it. They didn't know _why_this strange man had come out of nowhere, attacking them, but mainly Sasuke. Sasuke had said to Shikamaru that it was probably some of the teams that were after Sasuke, and they had all ganged up. But, anyway, as Sasuke got punched hardly, he was sent flying. Before he could reach the ground, a man above quickly went under Sasuke, kneeing Sasuke in the head. Another man from above again, kicked Sasuke's head harshly, as there was chakra in his foot. This sent Sasuke crazy. They beat his head, and only his head the whole time. And.. you could see how this happened. Shikamaru and Neji couldn't help. They tried to escape the other men, running to Sasuke. But when they got there, he was unconcsious, and they had to get back. Quickly."

Sakura nodded dumbly. Her body trembled at the thought. "Why aren't I there? At the hospital, shishou?" Sakura said with furrowed eyebrows.

Tsunade looked at her sternly. "Because. We're going to need your help later on. Just.. not now." Tsunade said as her gaze averted to Naruto.

"And you," she said as she gazed deeply at Naruto, "you and Sakura will be helping him to recover. To help him remember things. Don't.. push him. He has a slight temper." Then her gaze traveled back to Sakura. "And, you will be his personal medic, alright? You two will move back into the house.. Just, probably not in the same bed. In other words, rehabilitation is what will happen. And Sakura, you are the nurse."

She took a breath. "You two understand?" They both nodded their heads dumbly.

She stood up from where she was, "Let's go." She she slightly gestured with her hand to follow.

Sakura stumbled as she got up, as Naruto clinged an arm around her, helping her for support.

-

They had all entered his room quietly. His back was to them, as he wore the plain, blue hospital dress. Sakura fought sobs. She sighed, shaking her head.

Tsunade spoke. "Sasuke." Sasuke turned around gingerly, his face to them. The rest of his head was bandaged, just not his face. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura carefully. Sakura took a step forward, 3 feet away from his bed.

"Sasuke-kun.." She said quietly as she placed a hand over her mouth to fight sobs. She stepped closer once more, reaching out a hand to touch him. He snapped her arm away harshly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Sakura's eyes grew dark, and her eyes brimmed with tears once more. "I'm Sakura. Haruno.. Sakura." She said. _Almost Uchiha.. I'm your fiance.. Don't you.. recognize me?_

"I don't know you." He said as he tried to study her.

Sakura's tears fell then. Naruto drew Sakura in his arms, drying her tears as they fell. Sasuke looked at them crossly.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "I'm.. Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." He said quietly.

Sasuke looked at him with eyes that could not be explained. They were calm, yet, they were filled with confusion.

"I don't know you either." He said.

Naruto shook his head. "I know." He said quietly.

Sakura and Naruto stayed in the room for a several more minutes, just watching Sasuke as Sasuke played with the casts that were around his hands. Then Tsuande spoke.

"Come on, we'll talk in the other room." She beckoned them out the door, into the waiting room just a few doors away from Sasuke's room.

-

"So, Sakura.. I'm not forcing you to do this without your permission. Are you sure you want to do the rehabilitation with him?" Tsunade asked once more.

Sakura nodded her head confidently. "Yes, I do. I want to help Sasuke.. Even _if_ he doesn't know me anymore. I want to be the one that's going to get him through this." She said.

Tsunade sighed, getting up as she smoothed out invisible wrinkles. "Well, that's settled then. You'll be taking care of him in the hospital, also. So, you two wil move in once he's out of here." She said. Thenm she turned to Naruto. "And you, you'll promise to help.. And not bicker with him all the time?" She said with a raised brow.

Naruto crossed his arms, turned his head the other way and pouted. Just the same way he did _all_the time. "Of course. He's still the teme." He muttered under his breath.

Tsunade smiled. "Alright. I'll see you guys soon." She waved slightly, walking out the door from the waiting room.

-

Sakura and Naruto walked out of the hospital together, Naruto walking with his arms on the back of his head, as Sakura walked briskly, her arms limp at her side, her head hung down.

".. I'll treat you to ramen for dinner, if you want.. Sakura-chan." He said quieter than he would usually. Sakura felt the comfortness in his voice.

"No, Naruto, I wouldn't want you to pay.." She said quietly.

Naruto shook his head. "None sense. Come on." He walked the other way, beckoning Sakura along. Sakura stood still for awhile, then, scrambled to his side as they walked to Ichiraku's.

"Miso please." Naruto ordered. Sakura raised a brow. "Ne, Naruto-kun.. Isn't that.. Not enough for you?" She said sheepishly. Naruto chuckled a bit. "I got to watch the stomach here if I want to atract tha ladies." He said slyly. She ordered one for herself, too.

Sakura giggled. "Tsk, who wouldn't be falling for you?" She said.

Naruto looked at her. "This _one _girl.." He mumbled.

Sakura raised a brow. "Hm, and who might this be?" She asked as she nudged him slightly on his side.

He looked around, then spoke. "She's really shy.. But she always seems to blush or stutter and turn red whenever I'm around her." He said.

Sakura thought for a moment. Then, it hit her. It was one of her bestfriends. _Hinata. _Sakura playfully punched his side, causing him to wince and moan. Sakura laughed. "Are you _kidding_ me?! You never noticed the way she acts towards you? The way she looks at you? The way she _always_wants to be around you? For Kami's sake.. You're 20! She's been _crushing_ on you since our academy days!" She blurted out.

Naruto hushed her. "Shh.. But seriously, she.. likes me?" He said sheepishly.

"Like? No. Love? yes." She said with a slight smile.

Naruto flushed. "Thanks, Sakura-chan.." He said as his face turned the shade of Sakura's hair.

As they finished eating, and surprisingly, Naruto had only one bowl, Naruto walked Sakura home. As they reached the Uchiha Manor, Sakura turned to Naruto as they walked up the front steps.

"Hey.. Naruto-kun.. I just want to thank you for everything." She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"No problem, Sakura-chan. Even _if_we're no longer a so called 'team'.. We're always going to be Team 7 for life." He said. This caused Sakura to gush.

"Thanks again, Naruto-kun. You're so corny." She playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Good night." She said.

"Good night." Naruto said in return.

Sakura smiled, and slipped into her house.

She walked groggily around the house to the bedroom. She threw herself onto her's and Sasuke's bed, and buried her face in her pillow. She rolled over to Sasuke's pillow. She took in his scent, so.. Dreamy. She almost cried at the scent of him. She was alone. So, she let out a few tears, soaking his pillow. She cried herself to sleep, as she dreamt of the old days they had together. Thinking it was just 3 weeks ago..

-

Sakura stood up, changed quickly, not knowing what she was putting on and scrambled to the front door.

"Mmpphh.. Hey.." She said sleepily.

"Yo. Looks like _you_ didn't get any sleep.." The man said at the door.

Sakura lifted one eye. "Shut up, Kaka-sensei." She muttered.

The said sensei scowled slightly. "Drop the sensei. How many times do I have to say that?" He said as he eyed the woman with tangled hair, bagged and puffed eyes, who was wearing a large, white shirt, and large shorts.

"I'm not going to stop. Neither is Naruto. Whether you like it or not." She said as she opened both eyes.

"Mhm. Anyway.. What's with the fashion sense? Are you _that_obsessed with Sasuke to dress like him?" He said mockingly.

She slapped his arm. "Shutup. Why are you here anyway?" She said.

"Settle down, don't get grumpy. Anyway, may I come in?" He said.

Sakura shrugged, then gestured him inside. He kicked of his shoes as he made his way inside. They both walked around to the kitchen, as Kakashi sat down at the table. Sakura boiled some water, as she leaned against the counter.

"How have you been, Sakura?" Kakashi asked as his gaze traveled around his surroundings.

"Not bad. Just.. Horrible." She said. Kakashi merely nodded. After a pregnant slience, the water started to boil, and the kettle whistled.

She poured two cups of water, putting in a tea bag. She placed one cup in front of Kakashi, and one for herself.

"So, tell me. What's there you need to talk about?" She said.

"It's about Sasuke."

-

"Go on." She beckoned him.

"He has amnesia."

"I know."

"I've heard that your doing rehab with him. Do you know if his amnesia is permanent?" He asked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know yet. That's why Naruto and I have to spend some time with him.. See how he reacts to the things we say and such. If he gets a feeling, or hears things.. Then, maybe, we'll find out." She said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Aa, but.." He said. "As I talked to Tsunade, she said he knows how to control his chakra. He still knows his justus. We asked him _how_ he knew. He said it was like reflexes. I sparred with him a bit, yesterday. And then, he just.. fought me." He shrugged.

Sakura nodded. "Aa, but is there a main point why you came here?" She pried.

He took a breath and looked at her deeply. "I want to know if.. You'll be okay." He said.

Sakura's face flushed, as she averted her gaze down into her tea, as she gazed into her reflection. She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I know right now I'm not. But.. I know that I will be. I just know it. Even _if_ he won't get his memory restored. I'll always love him." She said quietly.

Kakashi nodded. He got up from his seat, and Sakura trailed after him.

They made their way to the front doors, as Kakashi slipped on his sandals. Before he turned to leave, Sakura touched his arm lightly.

".. A-arigato, Kaka-sensei." She said.

He smiled, as the crinkle in his visible eye didn't waver. "No problem, Sakura." He said. He waved slightly, then walked out of the house.

-

She cleaned for the rest of the day, washing the clothes, washing the windows, changing the sheets, cleaning the counter, the fridge, and much more. As it neared sun set, she thrashed herself on the bed, inhaling a deep breath, and letting it come out as a sigh.

"Starting tomorrow.. Things will be different. All.. Different." She said quietly to herself. She faced Sasuke's pillow.

"Remember.. Remember Me." She said. She closed her eyes, falling into a deep rest.

-

**Anyways, this was too muh to be a prologue -- But I'll TRY to make the next chapters .. longer. Anywho0o0, PLEASE REVIEW. I love you all!**

**- OBJ**


	2. Memories

**A/N: I love you all. Review? X)**

**Disclaimer: No, Sherlock. I don't own Naruto. - -'**

-

_Love is a noble act of self-giving, offering trust, faith, and loyalty.  
The more you love, the more you lose a part of yourself, yet you don't become less of who you are;  
You end up being complete with the one who holds captive of your heart._

-

Sakura got up tiredly from her bed, yawning, stretching. She changed quickly into a white shirt that was small, and pulled on her usual red top on top of it. She wore her black skirt, on top of the usual short leggings that she wore, that went just below her knees. She tied her hair up in a long pony-tail, as she made her way quickly to the kitchen.

She ate a small breakfast, toast or two, and a cup of tea. As she finished her breakfast, she dare not do the dishes, or she would be late. She glanced at the clock hurriedly, before rounding around the kitchen, taking a short-cut through the back porch. She grabbed her bag that she hung around her waist hurriedly, as she scrambled to get her sandal-heels on. She walked quickly out of the Uchiha District, walking hurriedly to the hospital.

She had glanced to others on the way, flashing them smiles and waving, and merely saying 'Ohayo.'

As she arrived at the hospital, she pushed through the glass doors, taking in the smell of the original UV, and the familiar and peculiar aroma of the hospital. She let out a breath.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Greeted Shizune.

"O-ohayo.." Greeted Sakura back as she stiffled a yawn. She grabbed her clipboard and her white lab coat. She pressed floor 5 on the elevator, as she threw on her coat. As she heard the 'ting' of the elevator, she stepped out quickly, making a quick right as she headed towards the waiting room.

As she had expected, there was Tsunade. She greeted Tsunade as she panted, sitting herself down across from her on the love seat. She nodded.

"He's awake now. First thing will be breakfast." She handed Sakura another set of papers to add to her clipboard. Sakura quickly skimmed the paper, eyebrows furrowed as she studied it.

"Take me to him now." She said, standing.

Tsunade nodded. "As you wish."

They walked out the door, Tsunade leading to Sasuke's room.

-

Sasuke woke up with the light pouring in the room. He rolled over, facing the other way. His room wasn't large, yet, it wasn't small either. It consisted of a bathroom, a couch and TV, a window that was on his side, a small counter and sink, and someone had brought in clothes that were stacked up on a table in between the couch and TV. Probably for me. He thought to himself.

He couldn't remember much what had happened. He didn't exactly know the reason _how_ he got in this position. He had amnesia, he knew. So, he knew that all his memories were gone. _Blank._Yet, sometimes, as he stared into people's eyes, something triggered in the back of his mind. He always shrugged these thoughts off, as they brought migraines to Sasuke.

Sasuke's gaze turned quickly to the door that was now opening. Two ladies walked in, one, thin and slender, face delicate walked in beside the other woman. Who he knew had the title of the Hokage's apprentice, and also is one of the top medic-nin. The woman beside her, the one with the blonde hair, her mentor, claimed the title of Hokage, also known as the top medic-nin.

"Sasuke," the hokage greeted. "I assume you remember Sakura -- Erm, from yesterday." She said. Sasuke nodded curtly.

Tsunade gently shoved Sakura forward, causing Sakura to flush. "She will be your personal medic, from now on. Don't worry, she'd match up to me anyday. Anyway, I'll be going now. Sakura, see you at lunch."

Sakura nodded her way, giving her a wave as she exited the room.

Sakura gently grabbed a chair, bringing it to Sasuke's bed side. She sat down, fumbling with the paper's nervously. "S-sasuke-k--" she broke off, "Sasuke," she then began. "This might be overwhelming, but in help to restore your memories, we will need to go through many procedures. Not any surgical, but mentally, and maybe physical." She said. Sasuke tried to tear his gaze away from her, but he couldn't. Those eyes held him captive.

He nodded. Sakura nodded in return. She beeped somewhere close to the door on a receiver, requesting for a breakfast, sent to Sasuke's room.

Sakura sat back down by Sasuke's side, taking a pencil out of her bag. "So, tell me. How's your head doing?" She asked, her eyes locked on him.

Sasuke stayed quiet for awhile. "Hn. It's fine. Head aches.. sometimes." He said. She nodded, jotting things down on her clipboard.

"Aa. Do you ever.. hear things? Or see things that just come out of nowhere in your mind?" She asked with eyebrows furrowed.

He nodded silently. "Tell me, how does it feel?" She asked.

".. I don't know. It feels like I _know_ what's happening in my mind. It feels like I've _seen_ what I'm seeing in my mind now. But.. I just can't lay a finger on it." He said as he gazed down to his bandaged hands confusedly.

Sakura nodded. "Aa, alright." Just then, a nurse, came walking in with a slight knock of the door, holding breakfast. Sakura thanked her, taking the tray from her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked Sasuke, who still looked down at his hands.

He nodded. She helped him sit up properly, as she put the food in front of him. "Well, you go and eat. I'll be back soon." He nodded. She walked out of the room, stealing a glance back at him. She sighed mentally.

-

"Is he stubborn?" Tsunade asked her apprentice that sat across from her.

Sakura shook her head mutely. "No. He seems to cooperate.." She said as she ate her lunch silently. Tsunade nodded reluctantly.

"Aa, well it's best you get back." Sakura quickly glanced at the clock that hung on a wall, and nodded. "Arigato, Shishou." Tsunade nodded. "I'll see you later."

-

Sakura walked into the room quietly, pulling a large bag along. She placed the bag down beside the chair that sat beside Sasuke's bed, sitting herself down also.

"Sasuke," she called out. "Can you turn around?"

He did so without a word.

"Did a nurse come and bring you lunch?"

He merely nodded.

Sakura noded in return, pulling out some large piece of thin paper. She held them face down in her lap. "Alright, I want to see how your memory is. I'll have Naruto come in soon. You remember him from yesterday, do you not?"

"I do."

"Alright, let's get this going." She pulled one picture up. She too, looked at it herself before showing it to him.

There, on the picture were 4 figures. One man in the back, older than the three that stood in front of him. 2 boys, and 1 girl. The girl was in the middle, smiling giddily, as the two boys beside her scowled in the picture. It was the picture of Team 7 in their genin days.

As Sakura flashed him the picture, he stared at it blankly, his eyes seemed to close, and stay closed for a bit, then open again, and close for awhile. He held the side of his head in one hand, as his eyebrows furrowed.

He snapped his eyes opened. "I.." He stammered. "I see it. I feel something. I just can't.. I.. know that I've seen that before. I _feel_ it."

Sakura nodded. She pointed to the older man in the back."That's Kakashi. You've met him before." She then pointed to Naruto. "That's Naruto. You've met him also." Sasuke studied the picture carefully. Sakura pointed to herself. "That's me." She pointed to Sasuke. "And I'm guessing you know who this is." She said.

Sasuke raised a brow. "M-m..e?" He said, baffled. Sakura nodded.

"We were on the same genin team. Kakashi was our sensei." She said.

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Do you.. feel anything.. different?"

Sasuke closed his eyes shut, tightly. His body trembled once, then, he saw something. A replay.. without color.

_Smile!_ The man with the camera said. _Sasuke and Naruto pouted, as Sakura giddily smiled, pulling two hands under her chin. Kakashi's hands found their way to Sasuke's and Naruto's head, as Sasuke crossed his arms, scowling._

Sasuke hammered his eyes opened. "I.. remember. A bit." He said as his eyebrows still furrowed. Sakura nodded, placing the picture on the bottom of the pile.

She then faced another picture to him. It was the picture of the gates and a bit of the Uchiha District. Sasuke studied it, shaking his head as he opened his eyes. "No."

Sakura nodded, pulling more pictures up. There, on the picture was Sasuke sprawled on the floor, senbons dotting his body, as Sakura's limp figure sprawled on top of him. Sakura shrugged as she saw this picture.

"I don't know how they got a picture of this.." She said. Her eyes watered at the memory.

Sasuke closed his eyes. This time they stayed close for a short while. He opened them slowly. "I remember.. A little. Not much. Not much.." He said.

Sakura pulled up more pictures, he nodded rarely, the rest of hte pictures he shook his head. As they finished the remaining of the pictures, she glanced at the clock, and it showed that they had spent an hour on this.

Sakura sighed, playing with the end of her hair that was in a long pony tail.

"Alright. Questions.."

She took her clipboard in hand, and a pencil in the other. She began. "Do you.. see things often?" She asked.

He nodded. "Constantly?" She asked. He nodded once more. "Every time I see a person.. I.. Just see things. In my dreams, also."

Sakura nodded, writing things down. "What might you see when you see people? Example.. Naruto."

He closed his eyes, thinking of the blonde-haired man. "Loudness.. Bickering.." He said. "Exactly what do you see?" She asked as she wrote all this down.

"Naruto.. Younger? On a bridge.. Pointing.. my way? Screaming.. Teme." He opened his eyes. "That's all.. I could see. It just plays over and over if I think of him." Sakura nodded. "Aa."

"Your memory is pretty strong for amnesia." She added.

He looked at her, nodding slowly.

"Ahm.. What's the chance of getting my memory back?" He asked quietly. Sakura looked up from her paper.

She glanced at the paper once more, flipping through his records and files since he's had check-ups with Tsunade. She shook her head as nothing had gave her a clue.

"By the way you're remembering things.. I'm not sure if you're memories could be restored. Maybe.. 25 percent, you would be able to get your memory back. But, our hospital.. cares a lot. Especially to the ninjas who serve for our beloved Konoha. We will do all we can to help you." She said as she tried to hide the pain in her eyes by looking down at her clipboard.

She tapped the clipboard with her pencil, biting her lip to fight back emotion. So hard that she could almost taste the blood. She held the clipboard closer to her, once hand firmly around it.

Sasuke looked at her baffled. He looked at her hand. There, on her left hand.. The ring finger was a simple ring. It had 3 diamonds on it. In the middle, was a pink flower. A cherry blossom, he thought to himself. And beside them, were 2 circle diamonds.

He couldn't help himself. "What's that?" He asked abruptly.

Sakura's head jerked up. "O-oh.. This?" She asked sheepishly, wiping away unshed tears. She blinked them away. "O-oh.. from a friend." She said.

He nodded. "You're engaged?" He asked once more. "Sorry to pry.." He said sheepishly.

Sakura shook her head. "No! I'm not engaged." She lied. He nodded as he said "Aa."

Sakura took a glimpse at the clock. 3 o'clock, it said.

She stood up from her chair, placing all her belongings back into the bag.

"Well, my time is over. I'll have Naruto come in tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun." She opened her eyes widely. "S-sasuke.. I mean." She flushed. She looked back slightly, waving.

He nodded in good bye.

As he heard the click of the door, his mind raced. _Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun.._ His heart beat increased rapidly. He heard that before. He knew it.. It triggered something in the back of his mind. He _knew_ he had heard that _many_ times in his life before.

He just doesn't know who's mouth had uttered that. But it had sounded so familiar. So familiar that he couldn't place a finger on it. It frustrated him. Frustrated him to no extent. All these playbacks, all the things that he could see and hear in his mind infuriated him to no extent. He would go ballistic soon. But he had to hold himself back. He had to.

He lay his head back, as all the thoughts came rushing in. He squeezed his eyes tighter, fighting for rest. Fighting for some sleep..

_The scene was blurry. The only thing he could make out were to figures. Blurred.. figures. Black.. and Pink blurs. It focused sometimes. Only sometimes.. But rarely. The voices were muffled.. Yet clear._

_The blurred started to focus.. On.. a familiar girl.. She.. was.. crying? _

_"To me.. I would be just as lonely as you.." The voice rung through his head. Sakura. It was Sakura._

_It blurred again. All he could hear were muffled cries, and it blurred for a long time._

_  
It focused once more. This time.. It wasn't Sakura. It was another figure. A boy. Black hair, onyx eyes._

_"From here on out.. We all begin new paths." The boy's back faced Sakura's. Then.. the vision focused on the boy's face. He was wearing a bag. And it was.. Sasuke! It was Sasuke._

_It blurred once more. This time.. longer than ever. It focused once more on the young Sakura._

_"I.." She placed two hands on her chest. "I love you with all my heart!" _

_The focus stayed as the whimpering, sobbing, and crying Sakura continued on to cry out._

_"If you were to stay with me.. There would be no regrets.. Because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy.. I swear!!" She cried out._

_"So.." She took a breath. "I would do anything for you!!" She cried once more._

_"Please, just stay with me.." She sobbed, as the tears continued to fall from her jade eyes._

_Sasuke remained quiet._

_"I'll even help you with your revenge.." She said as the sobs took her._

_"I don't know what I could do.. But I'll try my best to do anything."_

_She sniffed._

_"So please.. Stay with me. Or take me with you if you can't stay here."_

_She sniffed twice.. her head hung low, her tears soaking the pavement._

_Her body shivered as a cold wind blew._

_It blurred again. The sight was not clear. Then.. it focused. On him._

_He turned around, a smirk pasted on his face._

_"You really are.. Annoying." He said hastily._

_The girl's head jerked up, her soaked eyes wide opened. The tears flowed quietly._

_He stuffed his hands in his pockets, now._

_"Don't leave!!" Sakura begged as the tears fell down from her chin._

_"If you do I'll scream!!" She said helplessly._

_It blurred once more. Longer, and longer.. Then, it finally focused._

_Before anything was seen, he was behind her._

_"Sakura.." He whispered in her ear._

_Sakura's body jerked, and her eyes widened._

_"Thank you."_

_Then, there was darkness. Nothing was seen at all._

_There was only one thing heard._

_"S-s-sasuke-kun.." Was the last thing heard._

Sasuke hammered his eyes open. His breathing heavy, and his head ached.

He moaned sorely, as he clutched his head.

The door opened. "Sakura?" He called. There stood an unknown nurse. She shook her head as her face flushed.

She placed the tray that she held beside Sasuke, as Sasuke stared plainly. The nurse exited quietly, slipping out the door with the click of the closing door.

-

**I still can't bring myself to forgive myself of how short this chapter is. I'm sorry. I promised this would be a long one. Ahh! I'm sorry, dear loves. Please review!?**

**I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**- OBJ**


	3. SORRY URGENT

**Okay, so just to get the truth done with, I won't be continuing this story. I'm just not ready for this kind of **_**serious**_** kind of story yet. So, I've thought and thought of a new story. I've figured one out. I'll try getting the prologue up soon. It's called 'Tomboy'. So you may kind of figure out what it is.**

**Sakura's a tomboy, and she molds into something else because of a crush. But not a silly fan-girl crush that the other grade 12 girls have. But it's a feeling. A **_**true**_** feeling that she has for him. Yet, he's the most popular guy in school, and she's just one of those people who he doesn't notice. Ah! What's she to do? **

**:) It's not a one-shot, it'll be a sequel thinga mobober.**

**- OBJ**


End file.
